Quell Winners
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: This is yet another iteration of the Third Quarter Quell. I wrote a story about the First Quarter Quell featuring a District 8 victor named Indigo Weaver. In that story, I killed him off a few years before the start of the books, to keep in line with the continuity of Catching Fire. But what if he hadn't, and victors were going back into the arena? Read to find out. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Alliances Formed

**Chapter 1: Alliances Formed**

Haymitch Abernathy kept a strong grip on the chariot. He could not believe, after 25 years, he was once again a tribute, and in another Quarter Quell, no less. He had only been a teenager when he had won the Second Quarter Quell against double the odds. Now, he was back in the Third Quarter Quell with Katniss Everdeen, the Girl on Fire, beside him, one of his only two tributes to have made it out of the arena alive, and only last year. Her district partner, Peeta Mellark, would be their mentor.

Haymitch's uniform burned as brightly as Katniss' as they were paraded into the City Circle. President Snow welcomed the victors who would be entering the arena for a second time, per the Quell's twist, before the 24 tributes were whisked to the Tribute Training Center. Peeta met them by the entrance.

"Hey," he greeted Katniss with a hug and a kiss (they were lovers and engaged to be married), before giving Haymitch a handshake. "You guys were great!"

Haymitch nodded his thanks, though he was no longer paying attention. He spotted somebody across the room, wearing a burning crown that identically matched his, a crown with the words "Quarter Quell Victor" emblazoned in its gold…

Indigo Weaver. District 8, and victor of the First Quarter Quell a half-century before. A common thief, betrayed to the arena by his own neighbors, only to then win. Haymitch figured that his and Indigo's reapings had been rigged especially to ensure that they met in the arena. Hell, he wouldn't be surprised if the Gamemakers manipulated the whole damn event so that it came down to the two of them for the most dramatic showdown in Hunger Games history - even more dramatic than last year's Star Crossed Lovers from District 12.

Indigo had now spotted Haymitch and began to walk over. Haymitch found himself closing the gap. The two Quarter Quell victors regarded each other.

"Hello, Haymitch."

"Hello, Indigo."

The two men shook hands, both ignoring the flurry of cameras as reporters snapped the historic shot that could well be headline news in a matter of minutes. Haymitch felt Katniss's presence behind him.

"Indigo, this is my protégé, Katniss Everdeen. Katniss - Indigo Weaver, First Quarter Quell victor, District 8"

Indigo smiled and took Katniss's hand. "At your service, my lady." He kissed her hand, and Haymitch swore he saw Katniss blush. Peeta gave a throaty and deliberate cough.

* * *

In training, Katniss and Haymitch stuck with Indigo and his district partner, Cecelia Sanchez. Katniss seemed to like both of them, which pleased her former mentor. Peeta had been encouraging them both to find allies for this time around, and though Katniss had been non-plussed at first, at least this was a start. At the end of the third day, Haymitch pulled Indigo aside.

"Allies?"

The former thief smirked. "You have to ask?"

"I just want to be sure. We have to protect her. She's become a symbol in the districts and if she can win again…."

"Relax, Abernathy. I understand. I promise to help in any way I can. Besides, what better protection could Katniss have from the Careers than by teaming up with two Quarter Quell victors? Cecelia will come with us, too, and she is very useful."

Haymitch nodded. "Good. That's settled then."


	2. Chapter 2: Live Inside Your Heart

**Chapter 2: Live Inside Your Heart**

The interviews blew up in the Capitol's face as the victors brilliantly fought back. Haymitch pulled what Katniss had taken to calling "a Peeta phrase" when he claimed that Katniss was pregnant with the young baker's child. That night, the Girl on Fire slept in Peeta's bed. Turning to her fiancé, she whispered genuinely, "I love you, Peeta." She kissed him, Peeta returning it eagerly. The kiss grew in intensity and desperation; the young lovers knew this was most likely the last night they would spend together. When Katniss suddenly pushed Peeta flat on his back and made to straddle his hips, Peeta broke away with a gasp.

"Katniss! We have to stop." But Katniss just wound her limbs more tightly around him and kissed him harder.

"No," she whispered against his lips. "No stopping. Not tonight." She smiled sweetly at him. "I want you to have something to remember me by. I owe you so much, for everything you have given me. I'll repay all you gave. I will give you what you crave." With that, she removed her shirt. Peeta stared, transfixed, at her naked breasts. "Let me prove I love you, Peeta," Katniss begged. Peeta nodded and suddenly sprang forward, bringing her lips down on his. He peppered kisses down her jawline, her neck, across her ears. Katniss threw back her head, eyes closed.

"I….I….want….you…to…" and she let out a moan that made Peeta's rock-hard erection twitch. He ground up into her and she let out an airy gasp.

"Oh, Peeta! I need you…to touch me. Please, please, just touch me." And she led his hand to her one breast, placing it directly over her heart. Peeta kneaded it with the expertness that he showed while kneading dough. Finally, he flipped her over, Katniss laughing. After a moment, Peeta reverently entered her place of intimacy...


	3. Chapter 3: It's On

**Chapter 3: It's On**

Morning came all too soon, and Haymitch hated to be the one to wake up his protégés and tear them apart. He knocked on the door. Inside, Peeta and Katniss, tangled and naked together in his bed, glanced up. Katniss turned to Peeta and kissed him hungrily.

"Goodbye, my Boy with the Bread. I release you now. I set you free. Find someone after I'm gone and be happy; you deserve it."

Peeta reached for her. "There will never be anyone else like you. Please don't go, Katniss. Stay with me."

Katniss's eyes filled with tears. She kissed the spot on his chest where his heart was and then kissed his lips once, very gently. "Always," she whispered, and Peeta knew what she meant. Reluctantly, they parted.

Katniss met Haymitch outside the door. She appreciated his refraining from saying anything snarky. The District 12 victors then met the other tributes at the hovercraft. Indigo approached with Cecelia.

"We'll find you in the arena. Get to the Cornucopia and arm yourselves. We'll meet you there. May the odds be ever in your favor."

Katniss and Haymitch nodded to him. The tributes were loaded into the hovercraft, bound for the arena. Haymitch was quiet the whole way there. Sitting next to him was the one person who could bring down the Capitol. Now, he, a 41-year-old drunk, and a 66-year-old former thief had to keep her alive in an arena full of their old friends and they'd probably fail.

Before anyone else knew it, they were being launched into the arena. The tribute pedestals were in a miniature sea, separated only by rocky spokes that led to an island housing the Cornucopia. Katniss found herself thankfully next to Indigo in their watery wedge. She couldn't see Haymitch, but he'd be able to swim across. Thank Panem she had thought to teach him and Peeta how to swim in their private training back in District 12.

The gong sounded. Katniss dove into the water. A splash told her that Indigo was not far behind. She looked back to him.

"Go! I'll follow you!" She nodded. Huntress and thief pulled themselves up onto the nearest spoke, just ahead of the District 2 male, Brutus, and dashed for the Cornucopia. They were the first to reach the horn. Katniss seized a bow and arrows; Indigo grabbed swords and knives. Haymitch arrived soon after and scooped up some knives of his own.

"Just in time, Abernathy!" Indigo called. The Careers were approaching the horn. Katniss shot an arrow at the District 1 male, Gloss, who was coming in on a spoke. She hit him in the thigh and he fell into the water. She let loose at the District 2 female, Enobaria, but she dove back into the waves before it could hit her. Brutus was next, but he blocked the arrow with his own belt.

A clang made Katniss look about to her allies. "We can't keep this up forever! Let's clear out!"

"Wait!" Indigo cried. "Cecelia!" A few spokes over, his district partner was slowly paddling her way towards them.

"We don't have time, Weaver! Don't worry about her, she'll be all right!" Haymitch reassured him. The trio had no choice but to flee off one spoke towards the jungle beyond, as the Careers moved in again.

After running for about a mile, the three stopped to rest. Katniss hunted and shot a rat for meat. When Indigo accidentally kicked a nut into what looked like a forcefield, they seared the rat meat by throwing it into the mechanism. Trying to create a fire had too many risks.

About an hour later, the cannons started. BOOM….BOOM….Katniss counted thirteen before they stopped.

"God, I hope one of those cannons wasn't for Cecelia," Indigo breathed.

* * *

That night, they found out who lived and who died when the faces appeared in the sky. Beetee and Wiress from District 3. Mags from District 4. Both from 5 and 6. Blight from District 7. Cecelia from District 8. (Katniss noticed Indigo put his head in his hands, trying to hold back tears). The woman from 9. Both from 10. Seeder from 11. That was it.

"So, who's left?" Katniss asked.

Haymitch counted on his fingers. "All the Careers. Finnick Odair from 4. Johanna Mason from 7. Daniel Bernhardt from 9. Chaff. And us three."

Indigo threw a knife into the dirt. "So, all the 'extra fat', as it were, is gone. Plus Jackson Spidell from 10 and Cecelia." He and Haymitch looked at each other, worried. Once Katniss fell asleep a little while later, the two men were able to talk more freely.

"Most of the really skilled tributes are still out there, Haymitch. And if they find out we're with Katniss, they'll come hunting us all the more!"

"Maybe not, Indigo. We're Quarter Quell winners…"

"Stop deluding yourself: we are not what we used to be, and you know it. You really think the fucking Careers are afraid of us just because of that?"

Haymitch just looked at Katniss' sleeping form. "We have to try. For her. For Peeta."

"Speaking of which, is your boy going to send us water anytime soon? I'm parched!"

"He's probably working with Savera and Woof right now. Calm down!"

Indeed, a parachute landed in their midst a moment later. Inside, Haymitch and Indigo found a cylindrical, metal tube. After waking Katniss, she helped them figure out it was a spile that could tap water from the trees.

It was a good thing they woke her when they did. About an hour after Haymitch and Indigo had heard strange, twelve bongs, a cannon suddenly fired. Another victor down. Then, suddenly, poisonous fog appeared, which they barely outran back to a deserted stretch of beach. It was going to take all of the drunk's and the thief's wits to get Katniss Everdeen out of these Games alive….


	4. Chapter 4: The Victor

**Chapter 4: The Victor**

The next morning, the little trio kept well aways from the Cornucopia in the distance just beyond, preferring instead to gather food and tap for more water. Suddenly, Katniss pointed to a spoke just ahead. "Look."

Following her gaze, they saw two brick-red figures coming towards them. They looked like they had had quite a time of it. At closer inspection, Haymitch recognized the pair: Finnick Odair and Johanna Mason.

"Get ready!" he called to his allies, but the message was clearly for Indigo. Something passed between them, as if to say, _We do this together._

Upon seeing the trio, Johanna snarled and ran towards them, axe held high. Finnick was right on her heels, trident at the ready. Katniss pulled a bow and took deadly aim at Finnick. The pair stopped, all five tributes regarding each other in a stalemate.

"What happened to you two?" Indigo asked.

"Blood started pouring down from the sky," Johanna growled. "We were stumbling around, gagging on it, blind. That's when Chaff hit the forcefield."

Haymitch's heart sank. Chaff. His drinking buddy and good friend.

"I'm sorry," Katniss said.

Johanna sneered. "You should be. This is all your fault! You're the whole reason we're in this mess…and you're gonna pay!" She raised her axe high.

"NO!" Haymitch and Indigo roared at the same time. But Katniss fired her bow at Johanna, ducking a second later to avoid her axe.

Two thuds could be heard, then a cannon. The axe had landed harmlessly in the sand, but Johanna had been hit in the stomach with Katniss's arrow. She was dead.

"JOHANNA!" Finnick screamed. With a roar of rage, he charged towards Katniss with his trident; the girl was still trying to reload her bow.

"Haymitch, go!" Indigo roared. The two men leapt in front of Katniss and did the only thing they could think of: they bull-rushed Finnick Odair and tackled him to the ground. Indigo wrestled the trident out of the young man's grasp. Before, he realized what he was doing, Haymitch stabbed Finnick in the heart with his knife.

Finnick began choking on his own blood. He stared at Haymitch with bulging eyes, knowing he had lost.

"Help…me…."

Haymitch looked to Indigo, who now knelt beside Finnick. "How?" the former thief asked gently.

"Make….it…quick…."

Indigo took Finnick's head in his arms and with one tug, snapped his neck. BOOM. The Quarter Quell Victors would share this kill.

Katniss stared at her allies in amazement, before snapping out of her stupor. She began to push them towards the trees. "Run. The Careers will be here in a second, and who knows what that guy from 9 is up to?"

 _Knowing Daniel Bernhardt, he probably sold his soul to the devil and joined them_ , Haymitch thought bitterly as the trio ran through the jungle. The only male victor from District 9 had always been a Capitol lackey since he'd won his Games. He, Indigo and Katniss finally paused to rest and ended up falling asleep for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

That night, the Capitol anthem woke them. Finnick, Johanna and Chaff's faces appeared in the sky.

"We're down to the Final Eight now," Indigo hissed to Haymitch. The former thief seemed proud that they had managed to protect the Girl on Fire and kill two significant victors while doing so.

"Yeah, now all we have to do is kill all four Careers, Bernhardt the Wrestling King and ourselves to get Katniss crowned," Haymitch snarled sarcastically back. "That'll be easy as pie."

Both had awful nightmares that night.

* * *

When the third day dawned, the trio received lots of bread from a sponsor. Coupled with some remaining rat meat, they had plenty to eat.

Later that morning, four cannons were heard in rapid succession. The Career alliance was over.

"Wonder who was the last one standing?" Haymitch mused.

"I'd bet money on Bernhardt," Indigo offered up. Katniss stood.

"Let's go kill him then and get this over with." She turned back to her allies. "Are you still with me?"

"Of course," Indigo told her. "Let's get you back to your boyfriend."

The three approached the Cornucopia resolutely, the men's brains working frantically about how they could eliminate Daniel, and themselves, and get Katniss crowned the winner of the Quarter Quell. Sure enough, when they reached the island, there he stood, as if waiting for them.

"Ready to meet your maker, Bernhardt?" Indigo taunted.

"No. That's where you misfits are going." Daniel sneered. "So, this is who the rebels have chosen to protect their revolution symbol: a reformed thief, and an old drunk."

"We're Quarter Quell victors, and we killed Finnick Odair, Daniel," Haymitch said slowly. "And you won't escape this arena alive."

Daniel laughed and pointed at Katniss. "You would kill me - and give your lives….for that? A District 12 slut?"

Haymitch moved towards Daniel in a rage, but Indigo held him back. The latter now pleaded.

"Daniel, think about what you're doing! Do you really want these Games to go on forever?"

"I was _nothing_ until I got reaped and won!" Daniel roared. "I will not go back to being nothing just because some scrawny kids from Twelve decided to give the Capitol the middle finger!"

Katniss had heard enough. She fired an arrow at Daniel. He plucked it out of the sky. With a growl, he threw it back, the tip whizzing through Katniss's bow and breaking it, shooting past her and hitting Haymitch directly in the heart. The drunk fell facedown and the cannon sounded.

"HAYMITCH!" Katniss screamed, tears stinging her eyes. Daniel sneered and lunged for her.

"NO!" Indigo roared, pushing Katniss back and colliding with the District 9 male. Katniss hit the rocks and lay there, slightly dazed. The two men quickly followed suit and wrestled along the rocky spoke, almost rolling into the water a couple of times. Indigo had his own knife ripped from his hands, and it was now being pushed down towards his face by Daniel; it was all the District 8 victor could do to keep it at bay. At last, Indigo got his grip on the knife, twisted it back, and plunged it into Daniel's stomach. Daniel snarled through the pain, pinned Indigo down, and punched him in the head, breaking his skull. The cannon fired. Katniss came to and saw the sight, horrified.

"No," she whispered. Her last bow was broken, she had no arrows left. Her allies were dead. She was finished. Daniel, the knife still in his chest, walked slowly towards her. He stood over her, a triumphant smile on his face.

"Ain't so tough now, are you, Girl on Fire?" he taunted. He pulled the knife from his stomach. Katniss squeezed her eyes shut, tears sliding down her cheeks. _Goodbye Peeta. I love you._

Her last image was of his handsome face - blond hair and blue eyes and all - before the knife slashed across her throat.


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Daniel Bernhardt of District 9 was crowned the winner of the Third Quarter Quell. He watched the recaps of the Games at his final interview with unholy glee. President Snow could not hide his own delight as he placed the crown on the Victor of Victors' head. Then, came time for the victor-mentors to go up and shake Daniel's hand. Peeta had to be practically dragged there by Woof Casino and Savera Inchcape of District 8. Daniel sneered down at the young man.

"Your girlfriend sent her regards before I killed her, _boy_." Peeta flew at Daniel in a rage, choking on tears.

"You monster!" The stage dissolved into chaos, and even Daniel was surprised when Peeta managed to tackle him to the ground and try to strangle him. Peacekeeprs swarmed the stage, but Woof and Savera managed to get to Peeta first and pry him off of Daniel.

"We've got him, all right? Get back!" Woof hollered at the Peacekeepers as he restrained the grieving lad. "Come on, son." He and Savera led Peeta away, Daniel staring after them in shock.

* * *

The death of Katniss Everdeen seemed to have the opposite effect on the Districts than Snow had intended. District 13, once thought to be destroyed in the Dark Days, rose up and united all the other districts against the Capitol. Throughout the war, the still living victors who had not been killed in the Quell were hunted down and murdered, in an event that would later come to be known as the Victors' Purge. The city was invaded, and Snow captured. Then, the rebels turned against their leader, Alma Coin, when she suggested holding a final Hunger Games with Capitol citizens as punishment. Commander Paylor was elected the new President of Panem.

Peeta Mellark, who had been spirited away to District 13 and had later managed to turn his grief over his lost love into moving words, was invited into the Capitol to personally execute Snow - along with one other important prisoner…..

* * *

Peeta entered the dark cell. Two posts stood in the center several feet apart from each other. One held the former President. The other held….

"Daniel…" Peeta breathed. A shell of the man who had won the 75th Hunger Games looked up at him sadly and weakly. Peeta gave him a look of stone before striding over to Snow, whipping out a knife and stabbing him in the heart.

"This is for Haymitch….and Prim….and my family." Peeta growled. "Rot in hell, you bastard."

He then turned to Daniel and knelt before him. The last two Hunger Games victors left alive in Panem regarded each other for a long moment. Then, Daniel broke down in tears.

"Don't kill me, Mellark, please don't kill me! I didn't mean for any of this to happen!"

"Oh really?" Peeta seethed. "You didn't mean to kill the love of my life and my mentor? You didn't mean to just be a piece in Snow's Games? Your reputation precedes you, Bernhardt. All your life has been just taking opportunity after opportunity to save your own skin. Why should I let you live now?"

"I'll never meddle in Panem's politics again! I'll go back to District 9 and live the rest of my days alone! Just let me go! I know about your reputation, too, boy - I watched the rebel promos. They say you are merciful and that you have a good heart. How the Games claimed someone like you I have no idea. If you really are the kind lad everyone says you are, let me live! _Peeta_ …. _please_ …."

Peeta stared at him for a long moment. The line of anger drawn across his mouth wavered. His eyes filled with tears. Then, without another thought, he plunged the knife into Daniel's stomach, right where he had been stabbed by Indigo in the Games. Peeta hissed in the dying man's ear.

"That was for Katniss. I don't care where you go in the next life. But if you see your Quell predecessors, tell them you're sorry. Repent to the other victors and beg Katniss for mercy. Just die!"

Daniel heard every word before he expired, and Peeta swept out of the cell.

* * *

As the only victor left alive in Panem, Peeta Mellark returned to District 12. He stayed in his home in the Victor's Village. With no family or friends, the poor boy was truly all alone. The one thing that saved him was using his knife not to kill, but to continue baking bread.

Very few people returned to District 12 after the war. Mrs. Everdeen, Peeta realized, was not among them. The memories of her dead daughters too painful to bear, she retreated to Four to build up a hospital. However, all the district citizens who did return loved buying fresh bread and pastries from the young Mellark. Though some children would run to the bakery just to gawk at the Last Victor of the Hunger Games of Panem (Peeta hated the title; he thought it was a mouthful), overtime, his fellow citizens came to view him not as a national hero and just as Peeta the baker.

Peeta never did find love again, much less marry and have children. He had vowed after the war to remain faithful to Katniss, after what had become of her and their country, and he kept that vow.

Finally, at the ripe old age of 105, Peeta laid down his knife and passed away in his sleep, joining his family, Haymitch and his beloved Katniss in heaven at last. He was given a state funeral, and with him, the Hunger Games also died, once and for all.


End file.
